


Kejayaan (Masa Lampau)

by Himehoshina13



Series: Between Red and Green [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Near Future, Nostalgia, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berbagai macam piala, seragam dengan nomor punggung empat dan sebua bola. Midorima merasa Akashi masih belum sepenuhnya lepas dari bayangan kejayaan masa lalunya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kejayaan (Masa Lampau)

Berbagai macam piala, seragam dengan nomor punggung empat dan sebua bola. Midorima merasa Akashi masih belum sepenuhnya lepas dari bayangan kejayaan masa lalunya.

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, Canon, OOC (maybe) , miss typo(s), etc**

Diikutkan untuk AkaMido Week hari pertama dengan prompt ‘Rakuzan’.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

Tak banyak orang yang sudi mengabdikan diri pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun itulah yang Midorima lihat pada diri Akashi.

Tahun berlalu, seragam-seragam basket dengan berbagai warna mulai jatuh, digantikan dengan seragam-seragam kaku dan pakaian kerja yang lebih semarak. Persaingan berlalu, menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang, hanya menjadi sekeping kenangan masa lalu. Masing-masing mulai sibuk pada dunianya sendiri. Meninggalkan bola dengan warna _orange_ menyala tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya lagi. Namun Midorima tahu, ada satu pria yang akan memungutnya. Mengelapnya hingga bersih dan meletakkannya di sudut meja, di antara piala dan penghargaan yang berjejer mempertontonkan kemenangannya di masa lalu dan seragam yang tak lagi digunakan.

“Apa kau sebegitu memuja sebuah kemenangan?”

“Apa aku terlihat begitu?”

Anggukan pelan didapatkan. Midorima bersedekap, menyesap teh hijau yang tersaji di hadapannya. “Basket adalah masa lalu, namun kau masih memajang segalanya. Sementara penghargaan yang kau terima baru-baru ini karena memenangkan pertandingan shogi sama sekali tak kau indahkan. Aku tak mengerti.”

Senyum kelewat tipis itu tersungging. Bersamaan dengan terpejamnya kedua mata merah, seolah tengah bernostalgia akan masa lalu. “Aku tak pernah kalah saat bermain basket. Sejak aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar. Itu motoku dulu.”

Sekejap saja Midorima merasakan ngeri menjalari punggungnya. Kalimat yang lama tak didengarnya, sudah tertimbun di antara memori-memori baru yang lebih segar. Dipikirnya, dia tak akan lagi mendengar kata-kata bernada angkuh itu. Disentuhnya pipi pria muda di hadapannya. Dipandanginya pria itu hingga membuka matanya, keduanya masih merah. Tak ada emas yang terlihat.

“Apa apa, Shintarou?”

“Tidak.” Midorima menggeleng pelan. “Aku hanya berpikir kau tak selalu memang. Kau pernah kalah sekali.”

“Ya, _Winter Cup_. Aku kalah oleh Tetsuya.”

Midorima menghela napas panjang mendengarnya. Memegang pena yang hari ini menjadi benda keberuntungannya. “Kau masih menyebutnya seperti itu?”

Senyum itu kembali tersungging. “Aku hanya ingin mendengar kau mengatakan hal itu.” Ia kembali memejamkan mata, mungkin mengingat saat-saat di mana kesombongannya dibabat habis tak bersisa. “Rakuzan kalah oleh Seirin, benar?”

“Itu bukan kekalahanmu sendiri. Dan itu juga bukan kemenangan Tetsuya sendiri. Masing-masing dari kalian memiliki tim.”

“Kami pernah memiliki tim.”

“Akashi?”

Gelengan singkat diberikan. “Aku bukan lagi anggota klub basket Rakuzan. Dan aku juga bukan kapten mereka lagi.” Mata merah itu tampak jauh lebih jiinak dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Gairah remaja, itulah yang selalu Akashi katakan jika mereka membahas akan kesombongan mereka di masa lalu. “Aku sekarang hanyalah seorang pemain shogi. Dan pemimpin keluarga Akashi, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari itu. Gelar keajaiban sudah lama terlupakan, baik olehku ataupun orang lain.”

“Segalanya tinggal masa lalu. Namun kau berhak memiliki kebanggaan atasnya.”

Tangan digenggam erat. Midorima menoleh pada pria di hadapannya. Senyum kecil itu kembali tersungging, kali ini tampak benar-benar tulus.

“Aku memasang tiap penghargaan itu untuk mengingatkanku akan perjuanganku bersama Rakuzan dulu. Dan sebagai pengingat jika aku tak bisa lagi bersikap seolah aku adalah Dewa. Hanya itu.”

“Aku tahu, namun tetap saja aku senang mendengarnya secara langsung.”

Mata merah itu memandang hijau di depannya. “Besok akan ada reuni untuk Rakuzan. Kau bersiap-siaplah.”

“Untuk apa?” Midorima membalas dengan tanya. Alis berkerut menanggapi pernyataan yang tidak koheren dengan perbincangan mereka sebelumnya. “Aku bukan anggota klub basket Rakuzan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bersekolah di sana.”

“Mereka pasti akan membawa pendamping masing-masing. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu. Karena kau adalah pendampingku.”

“Baiklah.”

Akashi boleh jadi mengabdikan diri pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Midorima adalah orang yang mengabdikan diri pada Akashi. Namun Midorima tahu, sejauh apapun Akashi menganggap tangguh dirinya sendiri, dia pasti membutuhkan Midorima untuk mendukungnya dari belakang.

.

…END…

                                                                                               .            

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.  
> UwU, ternyata sulit juga membuat kisah manis dari awal sampai akhir, tapi AkaMido memang sesuatu ya. Sebenernya memajang piala masa lalu itu adalah kebiasaan salah seorang teman, dan waktu aku tanya alasannya, dia jawab ‘Aku memajang kemenanganku karena ingin mengenang kekalahanku.’ Dan saking terpesonanya dengan jawaban itu, aku membuatnya di sini.  
> Mungkin itu aja yang bisa aku sampaikan, maaf kalau salah kata.


End file.
